


Protect and Be Protected

by kinneyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Jude has been avoiding Zero lately and Zero is determined to figure out what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is kind of messy i've been slowly writing on it for like a week now and i probably rushed the ending because i really wanted 2 finish it before i just gave up and never touched it again (as i have a habit of doing) but this is something i've always imagined as a possibility so i went for it!

The first time Zero noticed Jude was avoiding him, he thought surely he had to be misreading the situation. The game finished with Zero scoring the last basket and the crowd was going wild, and Zero - as he had been lately - ran over to Jude, a big smile slapped on his face at his win, his arms slightly extended.

He noticed Jude's smile was a little unenthusiastic, especially compared to usual, but didn't think much of it. When Jude blatantly made no efforts to step forward and embrace the hug Zero was so obviously offering, he forced all the terrible thoughts he was suddenly plaqued with out of his mind.

"Jude," his voice was soft, a little strained with worry. "What's up?"

Zero tried thinking back on the last few days - tried remembering if he might've done or said something that might've upset Jude but he was coming up blank. He watched as Jude shook his head, his styled brown strands moving slightly out of place. "Sorry," he muttered, "I just don't feel good."

He stepped forward and gently wrapped one arm around Jude's shoulders, squeezing. "That's fine," he assured him because really the last thing he wanted was Jude to feel bad for something out of his control. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

When an interviewer rushed up, spouting off questions, Zero firmly turned her away.

******

That night, things seemed to be okay. Jude was acting normal again and had feverishly argued with Zero on needing to go to the hospital.

After Jude had fallen asleep, Zero stayed up for a bit longer, watching him in the dark and stroking his hair. He really wanted to think it had just been a stomach bug like Jude had later claimed but a part of Zero just wasn't buying it.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of Jude's head and sighed. "You can tell me anything," he breathed, half-wishing Jude was awake and half-knowing if he was he probably wouldn't have the balls to say this. "Never forget that."

When Jude stirred, he pulled back, his heart thumping loudly.

"I love you," Jude mumbled tiredly, his voice muffled by the pillow pressed up against his face.

Zero relaxed, relieved. He ran his fingers through Jude's hair one last time. "You too, stupid."

******

The second time it happened, Zero felt like he'd been slapped. The game ended and all the other players were greeted on the field with hugs and kisses, both from family and girlfriends. Usually Jude would be right there with all the others, pulling Zero in and laughing lightly as they celebrated.

He searched the crowd with his eyes, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

Jude never missed any of his games.

"Hey."

Zero barely glanced at Pete as he walked up.

"I didn't see Jude earlier," Pete continued, and suddenly Zero was giving him all his attention. The older man shrugged, obviously a little concerned but not nearly as worked up as Zero. "Is everything okay? It's not like him to miss a game."

Zero cleared his throat, glancing back out at the crowd. "Yeah, I know."

He felt Pete lingering for a minute before he was finally dragged away by Sloane.

******

As soon as he got home that night, he knew he needed to fix things. Obviously something was wrong, though he had no idea what, and obviously Jude didn't feel comfortable being the one to bring it up.

Zero tossed his bag on the sofa and got a couple beers from the kitchen. "Jude?"

When he got no response, he sighed, not surprised but still disappointed.

The door to the bedroom was closed, which never happened. Zero was debating if it might be best putting this off when the door suddenly opened and Jude appeared, blinking slowly. "Were you asleep?"

Jude shrugged.

"I got you a beer," Zero said but he was pretty sure that was the last thing Jude would want.

But he still took it, turning around and going back to the bed. Zero sat on the edge of the bed, switching the lamp on. "It's not like you to take naps."

He glanced at Jude, who did that little pitiful shrug again. "I was tired."

Zero opened his beer and took a few big gulps if only because he knew he needed it. Once he was finished, he placed the beer on the bedside table with a clank. He turned around, and was a little relieved when Jude didn't make an effort to look away from him.

"You're not okay."

Jude seemed to not process the words at first. "What?"

Zero sighed, rubbing his sweaty palms off on his sweatpants. "Listen, I know something is bothering you but what I don't understand is why you haven't told me what it is." He paused for a moment, giving Jude an opening he didn't take. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on, Jude."

"Nothing is going on," Jude snapped.

Zero started to reach for Jude but opted out last minute, deciding against it. "Jude, the one thing I thought we always had, through it all, was honesty." And he really believed that. They had problems - like all couples - but they weren't liars.

He was upset, worried, but now anger was invading the mix.

Jude stood up abruptly. "I need a shower."

Zero merely watched as Jude disappeared inside the bathroom and closed the door.

******

"What's going on with Jude?"

Lionel glanced up, lifting one perfect eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Zero stepped forward, arms folded over his chest. If Lionel had told him he looked like a worried parent, he might've just believed her. "He's acting weird but he won't tell me shit. The only other person I could see him confiding in is - " he gestured at her.

"Well," she closed the laptop in front of her. "We did talk last night."

Zero perked up.

"But it was only over the phone and he seemed perfectly fine."

"Really?" Zero plopped down in the chair across from her. "I just want to help him."

Lionel rested her chin in the palm of her hand, thrumming her fingers against her cheek thoughtfully. "Maybe he doesn't want you to help him."

Zero stared at her. "I thought that had been established."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't want you to help because he's afraid you can't." She paused. Zero could see that twinkle in her eyes that always meant she had an idea. "Or maybe he's afraid what'll happen if you do."

Zero hadn't considered that. "And why would he be afraid of that?"

She leaned back, shrugging petite shoulders. "Maybe he's afraid you'll get hurt."

Zero suddenly stood up. "I've gotta go."

Lionel waited until he was almost out the door before waving. "Good luck, you lovebirds."

******

Zero looked all over the place for Jude - he wasn't at home, he wasn't on the court or in his office. He was just about to call Lionel as a last resort when he walked by the locker rooms and heard his voice.

He paused abruptly, his shoes squeaking quietly on the floor.

Zero couldn't imagine why Jude would be in the locker rooms (it's not like he kept any of his stuff there) but he was just relieved to find him. Then he heard a second voice, and a third and a fourth.

He vaguely recognized the voices as players on the opposing team the Devils would be playing tomorrow. He reached out for the door when he heard the voices again. This time the words made him stop dead in his tracks.

"You're both little faggots - "

"They should've kicked Zero - " his name was voiced with obvious disgust " - off the minute they found out he was a cocksucker."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing, frozen in his spot.

Then he heard Jude, all calm and collected as always. "Zero is amazingly talented at what he does. If he'd been fired because of something as petty as his sexuality, the Devils would've rightfully so been a laughing stock."

Zero couldn't help smirking at that.

Then he heard the terrible sound of something slamming against the lockers, and he ripped the door open, his heart tight because a small part of him already knew what had happened. Jude was backed up against the lockers, rubbing his shoulder. The worst part of it all was the lack of shock on his face.

Like this had happened before. Zero was so angry he was shaking.

Almost immediately he threw himself forward, fists out. He didn't even have to think - his body moved instinctively. His fist collided with the side of one of the man's face; the one standing closest to Jude and a loud cracking noise erupted through the room.

" _Gideon_."

Zero drew back, his fist throbbing and glanced at Jude, a little surprised. He rarely used his real name, especially in front of others.

Jude could see the instant softening in Zero's features once he'd focused on him, all anger washing away. Any other moment, he would've loved to revel in that.

"Stop."

Zero blinked, glanced back at the man in front of him, who was now bleeding out of his nose nicely. He breathed out slowly. "Right."

Jude knocked his head in the direction of the exit. "I won't mention what you've been doing if you don't mention a word of this - " he gestured between Zero to Zero's victim. "Now get out."

The men rushed out, throwing back insults but nothing more. Jude knew this probably wouldn't be the end of it but he decided he'd cross that bridge later.

For now he softly touched Zero's arm. "You could get in big trouble if anyone found out what you just did." He squeezed Zero's arm, stroking his thumb over bare skin. "But thank you... stupid."

Zero glanced at him, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. "How long has this been going on?"

Jude shrugged. "Too long."

Sighing, Zero reached up and placed a hand on the back of Jude's neck, pulling him close. "Why didn't you tell me, you big idiot? I would've - "

Jude kissed him, cutting him off then pulled back. "Exactly, which would've put you at risk of being benched if not fired."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Always looking out for me."

"I am," Jude said firmly before smiling. "Because you always do the same for me."

Zero slowly smiled back. "If this ever happens again, you tell me."

Jude pretended to think on it before laughing when Zero playfully smacked his ass. "Fine, but only if you can assure me there will be absolutely no more punching."

"Deal."


End file.
